The efficiency of on-demand transportation services is often limited by the time required to acquire a new customer. For example, taxicabs, on average, are “down” 50% of the time with no passenger to transport. During this down time, taxicab drivers are typically searching for their next passenger by simply looking for a “haling” signal. In addition to being inefficient, both the driver and passenger are anonymous when a taxicab is “hailed” on the street, and drivers are robbed or killed by unknown passengers. The U.S. State Department has issued warnings to travelers in some foreign countries not to hail taxis in the street; rather, it is recommended that a cab be called from a hotel.
The use of a cell phone by a passenger to request a taxi and by a driver to confirm a pickup allows both to be identified by their cell phone numbers, thereby improving security for both passenger and driver. The use of cell phones that can be identified also permits improved service and management features; for example, a passenger leaving an item in a taxicab can later identify the taxi and recover the item.
The delivery of service information to a mobile device where a person is notified of a personalized service based on previously stored subscriber profile information has been described, an example being hotel selection based on subscriber room requirements. However, the user must already be registered as a subscriber, and must enter subscriber preferences for storage prior to the provision of service information, thereby limiting the usefulness and availability of this service. Location-dependent matching of mobile communication devices where mobile devices are automatically matched by a central server based on user profiles has also been described. Applications of this procedure include a central server matching a passenger requesting taxi service to a nearby available taxi and dispatching a taxi thereto. However, central dispatching of taxi service may not include independently operating taxi drivers. Steps of confirming, canceling, or completing such transactions are not described.
The availability of transportation services that are provided by units operating with a predetermined schedule and route, such as city buses, are limited by the lack of real-time information concerning their actual location.